Silver Lining
by BitterSweetTeller
Summary: I didn't like the ending for Course: Oblivion, so I wrote my own version of the ending for Course: Oblivion. Rated K Plus for at least some suggestive content and some action.


Silver Lining: A Star Trek Voyager Fanfiction Story

Side note: If you haven't seen Voyager's episode Course: Oblivion, please do before reading this oneshot fanfiction. It'll make a lot more sense this way...since this is an alternate ending of that episode. The side story with the B'Elanna and Tom Paris from that episode still mainly happens.

The Harry Kim silver blood duplicate, the only one on the duplicate Voyager's Bridge to see the original Voyager coming in their direction, had thoughts of his duplicate crew's dire situation running through his head. And duplicate Harry can hear Seven's confirmation of the incoming vessel echoing in his head, as if it could be the last thing he hears.

Duplicate Harry says, "I see it. I'm trying to hail them." He tries, but not much happens. Duplicate Harry realizes, "the subspace transceiver's malfunctioning. If they move out of range, they won't see us. We still have one active comm. circuit, but we'll have to go to impulse to use it. Seven…"

Duplicate Harry then pauses, as he thinks back to something that the duplicate EMH doctor had suggested. Before silver blood duplicate Chakotay left the duplicate Voyager's mostly copied and fading atmosphere, duplicate Seven had revealed to duplicate Harry what the EMH doctor proposed.

A considerate amount of time earlier…

Duplicate semi-melting Harry and duplicate semi-melting Seven were walking part of the way to the meeting room, being careful not to overdo it, when duplicate Seven and duplicate Harry are talking with no one else within range. Duplicate Harry said, "but…but that's crazy! What if we miss?"

Duplicate Seven tried to assure him, "with the doctor's backup plans for this Voyager, we will be efficient."

Duplicate Harry sighed, "but even if we turn off all systems to revert back to liquid, how will we know…?!"

Duplicate Seven insisted, "I already made the necessary calculations…and the rest of this Voyager is ready for reversion."

Duplicate Harry added, "but even if…?!"

Duplicate Seven urged, "we should see the captain now. If Captain Janeway knows what's best, she will comply when the time comes. Until then, act as though we made what you would call small talk."

Back to the current time on the duplicate Voyager…

Duplicate Seven in Main Engineering says, "now, Ensign?"

Duplicate Harry gulps nervously, "now, Seven." He thinks to himself, "but why did I send that distress call…if we know that it wouldn't help our situation?! Well, too late to think of anything else."

Duplicate Seven assures him, "we are efficient. All systems…are offline. Our velocity is…unchanged. Liquid reversion…at forty percent and rising."

Duplicate Harry wonders, "and the crew?"

Duplicate Seven figures as she takes out a duplicate tricorder, "turning back to liquid form…and with less fluctuations."

Duplicate Harry says, "Seven?"

Duplicate Seven responds as she starts to turn back into silver clear like liquid, "in case…we don't…make it…you have…helped me…be efficient." Before duplicate Harry can respond, all of duplicate Voyager quickly changes into a silver clear like blob of liquid…on a high velocity course back towards the Demon class planet that they call home.

Soon afterward, when the original Voyager senses them on their sensors…

The original Captain Janeway on the original Voyager's Bridge asks, "range?"

The original Tom Paris reports, "five million kilometers."

The original Captain Janeway urges, "try hailing again."

The original Tuvok says, "no response."

The original Harry reports, "captain, I've found the source of the distress call. It's coming from a vessel. Well…it was a vessel."

The original Chakotay wonders, "can you identify it?"

The original Harry reveals, "sensors indicate that it's now a blob of liquid deuterium."

The original Captain Janeway suggests, "liquid deuterium. From the Demon class planet?"

Tuvok reasons, "with no other previous encounters with liquid deuterium in the Delta Quadrant, it is a logical assumption."

The original Captain Janeway urges, "onscreen." The original Voyager's Bridge crew are just in time to see the silver clear liquid blob that used to be the duplicate Voyager suddenly zoom right past the original Voyager, without a trace.

The original Harry points out, "no sign of it now, captain."

The original Tom Paris comments, "must've taken quite a beating."

The original Chakotay figures, "what if it was our silver blood duplicates?"

The original Captain Janeway chuckles a little, "then there'd be a lot of confusion if we meet again."

The original Tom Paris chuckles a little.

The original Tuvok concludes, "you're assuming that our silver blood duplicates are still living…after at least a year of being deprived of the Demon planet's atmosphere. They'd be decaying to oblivion as soon as they left their home planet."

The original Chakotay figures, "oh, I don't know. We did receive a recent distress call from them. It may've been a synthesized vessel, but it probably had its own atmosphere."

The original Tom Paris comments somewhat jokingly, "wait until I tell B'Elanna that I've been piloting another Voyager all this time."

The original Chakotay and the original Captain Janeway chuckle a little.

The original Harry comments somewhat sarcastically, "very funny."

The original Captain Janeway concludes, "make a note in the ship's log. We received a distress call at oh nine hundred hours, arrived at the vessel's last known coordinates at twenty one twenty. The ship reverted back to liquid deuterium…cause unknown. But, our silver blood duplicates from the Demon class planet will most likely survive because of the reversion. Wherever they are now, I hope they're all right. Mister Paris, resume course."

The original Tom Paris responds, "aye, sir." And so the original Voyager continues towards the Federation back in the Alpha Quadrant…while what's left of the silver blood duplicate Voyager and its crew remains a blob on its way back to the Demon class planet to begin anew.

**The End…Or The Start of Spin Off Fanfiction?**

**Please Feel Free To Comment On Or Continue This Storyline**


End file.
